All My Loving
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: 5 Oktober 2007- 10 Jaunari 2010. "Aku ada disini bila kau memintanya. Dan aku akan pergi bila kau tidak memintanya." End Of IchiRuki's story. LAST CHAPTER! RnR?
1. 2 Februari 2003 – 4 September 2007

Walau berat bikin ini, sumpah Erika mau nangis waktu ngetik cerita ini. Huuuu X0! Okelah, ini dari diari mantan Erika yang sudah dalam pangkuanNya. *bongkar aib* hahaha. Sesuai permintaan Ruki Ruu Mikan Head, inilah sequel dari We Can't Be Together Forever!

**Disclaimer:**

**Of Course, Tite Kubo**

**Rated:**

**T**

**WANTED:**

**Agak sedih endingnya**

**Dari Diari**

**Ichigo's side**

**All My Loving**

**Chapter 1**

**2 Februari 2003 – 4 September 2007**

**2 Februari 2003**

Pagi ini baru saja kulihat sebuah mobil sedan yang berhenti di depan rumah yang sedang dibangun di belakang rumahku. Sepertinya, pemilik mobil sedan itulah yang merupakan calon pemilik rumah baru tersebut. Sempat kulihat adanya gadis cilik yang tengah duduk-duduk di teras rumah itu. Kesan pertamaku tentang gadis cilik itu: manis. Wajahnya putih tanpa ekspresi. Rambut sebahunya juga terlihat halus. Entah, aku merasa tertarik melihatnya. Reflek, kutanyakan dirinya, tentang nama dan tempat tinggalnya. Dengan datar, dia menjawab: "Aku Rukia."

**16 Maret 2004**

Aku sempat ragu untuk bertanya pada Rukia, kenapa setahun lebih dia tidak berkunjung ke Seireitei. Memang, rumahnya juga belum jadi. Tapi apa tak bisa menyempatkan diri dulu untuk berkunjung? Karena jujur saja, aku penasaran dengannya. Rukia, kemarilah lagi… Ku mohon…

**30 Juli 2004**

Mimpikah ini? Akhirnya Rukia berkunjung kemari! Sebenarnya aku sempat berpikir, "Mustahil Rukia masih mengingatku." Tapi kenyataannya, dengan senyum riang ia berkata, "Ichigo!" Sungguh, aku bagai melayang di surga. Ia masih mengingatku, dan tersenyum. Ternyata ia sedang senang karena hari itu ia berulang tahun kedelapan. Selamat ya!

**27 Desember 2004**

Tak terasa sebentar lagi akan tahun baru. Umurku masih 11 tahun. Aku jadi kangen Rukia, nih.

**1 Januari 2005**

Tinggal sedikit lagi, 2 menit lagi akan tahun baru! Tiba-tiba handphoneku bordering, telepon masuk dari… Rukia? Ya ampun! Pasti aku sedang mengigau! Rukia meneleponku? Telepon itu kuangkat, tak kusadari tinggal beberapa detik lagi akan berganti tahun. Rukia sama sekali tidak bersuara apa-apa diseberang sana.

3…

2…

1…

**Pyaaaaaaaaaaaarrr! Pyaaaaaaarr!**

Bunyi petasan pun terdengar. Bersamaan dengan itu, mendadak Rukia berkata, "Selamat tahun baru, Ichigoooo!" dengan riangnya. Aku tersenyum, senang mendapat sambutan seperti ini. Aku menyadari satu hal. Aku jatuh cinta dengan gadis ini.

"Selamat tahun baru juga, Rukia. Mohon bantuannya untuk tahun ini."

**17 Maret 2005**

Astaga! Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Rukia kecelakaan mobil? Ia bahkan kehilangan seluruh ingatannya. Aku sedih sekali. Berarti… semua terulang dari awal?

**30 Desember 2005**

Kali ini khusus aku mengajaknya keluar negeri, China (aslinya Erika di ajak ke Jepang). Aku sebisa mungkin ingin membahagiakan Rukia, karena ia pernah berkata, "Andai keluargaku sekaya keluargamu, aku pasti akan meminta ayahku untuk pergi ke China. Karena sudah lama aku ingin kesana, aku lebih suka China dibandingkan Jepang."

Karena itulah, aku mengajaknya kemari, ingin melihatnya tetawa riang. Rasanya, aku jadi semkain menyayanginya.

**15 Agustus 2006**

Ukkh… Ribetnya menjadi anak kelas 2 SMP! Harus ini itu, ditambah aku hanya bisa tersenyum bila ayah bertanya, "Kamu capek ya?"

Capek sih, tapi berkat Rukia, rasa itu hilang. Oh, iya! Rukia sekarang kelas 5 SD, lho!

**14 Februari 2007**

Hari ini aku ulang tahun ke-14. Rukia datang ke rumahku kali ini. Syukurlah, ia semakin manis dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Terkesan… cool? Aaaah… seandainya aku tak menahan diriku, mungkin aku akan memeluknya dan mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Sesak, tapi manis. Tapi kenapa kado yang ia berikan padaku justru boneka bull dog yang imut? ==''

**17 Agustus 2007**

Jujur aku terkejut, Rukia mempunyai dua kepribadian! Ceritanya, aku dan Renji berniat membuat Rukia terkejut dengan memberinya kecoa. Awalnya rencana kami berjalan mulus, namun tak berapa lama, tatapan tajam Rukia keluar dan ia langsung melempar meja juri saat lomba makan kerupuk berlangsung sejauh 4 meter! Aku terkejut dan bengong. Untunglah lombanya masih dilanjutkan.

**4 September 2007**

Aku akan menembak Rukia hari ini! Itulah tekadku. Aku sengaja mengajaknya makan di sebuah restoran mahal yang lumayan ramai. Awalnya Rukia banyak bertanya, tapi selalu kujawab dengan kata, "Lihat saja nanti."

Aku memesan makanan yang kurasa tidak pedas (Rukia tidak suka sama sekali soal makanan pedas). Kami pun memakannya sambil bercanda. Tak diduga, Rukia tipe spontan. Dia bisa menyesuaikan keadaan. Saat bercanda, ia menjadi lucu sekali. Akhirnya aku tersenyum, dan berkata, "Aku suka kamu."

Rukia terkejut, ia berhenti tertawa.

"Kamu serius?" Katanya. Aku sedikit malu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kamu kan keren, tinggi, penggemarmu juga banyak!" Ucapnya serius. "Bagaimana bisa suka sama aku yang biasa-biasa aja!"

Aku tertawa, tapi kenapa semua orang di restoran itu menyoraki kami berdua. Dengan keberanian mantap, aku berkata, "Semuanya, tolong doakan aku agar diterima oleh gadis yang disukai ini, yaaaa!"

Semuanya bersorak 'iya'. Aku tersenyum. "Nah Rukia. Jawablah, harga diriku ada pada jawabanmu."

"Kamu sudah gila, ya, Ichigo?" ucapnya malu.

"Iya. Gara-gara kamu, sih. Ayo dong, dijawab."

Rukia melirik sana-sini, malu sekali. Aku melihatnya ingin tertawa, tapi aku yakin bisa-bisa dihajarnya. "…Dasar."

Aku memasang kuping dengan seksama.

"Aku juga suka kamu, Ichigo."

Sekejap saja, aku merasa bebanku terangkat seluruhnya. Aku diterima! Aku diterima! Dan hebatnya, pihak restoran memberikan diskon khusus untukku dengan alasan 'hadiah untuk yang baru saja jadian'. Lumayanlah, hemat biaya. Rukia berkata, "Orang kaya bisa sayang duit juga, ya?"

Aku tertawa keras.

**TBC**

**Yapppoooooo! Beginilah isi diarinya. Yah, gak 100% tentang aku, aku pilih-pilih kok. Oke deh! Rnr?**


	2. 5 Oktober 2007  10 Januari 2010

Erika kembaliiii! Inilah chapter dua alias the last chapter! Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berbaik hati me-review! Baiklah, mari kita mulai sajaaa! XD

**Disclaimer:**

**Of Course, Tite Kubo**

**Rated:**

**T**

**WANTED:**

**Agak sedih endingnya **

**(mungkin)**

**Dari sebuah diari**

**(Ichigo's side)**

**All My loving**

**Last Chapter**

**5 Oktober 2007-10 Januari 2010**

**5 Oktober 2007**

Rasanya hari ini kepalaku pusing sekali. Ayah dan Ibu (di diari asli, ditulis Mama dan Papa) sedang dinas ke Hongkong. Aku? Tentu saja sendirian di rumah! Memangnya aku mau kemana dengan kepala sakit begini? Untung saja aku ingat bahwa Rukia sudah tinggal di Seireitei, alhasil aku pun segera meneleponnya.

"Halo, Ichigo? Ada apa?"

Suara hangatnya membuat hatiku tenang, "Kepalaku sakit nih. Kesini dong."

"Aduuuuhhh… sebenarnya aku mau saja, tapi AKU SEDANG PERPISAHAN!"

Ya ampun. Aku lupa kalau Rukia sedang ada acara perpisahan SD! Bagimana pun itu terjadi sekali seumur hidup, seharusnya aku tak membuatnya cemas. Aku merasa bersalah.

"Yah… gimana dong?" tanyanya cemas. Tuh kan!

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kamu bersenang-senanglah hari ini. Aku cuma kena pusing biasa kok. Jangan cemas. Oke?" Aku mencoba membuatnya tenang. Rukia pun berkata 'iya'. Tidak apa-apa. Walau kecewa karena Rukia tidak bisa kesini, tapi aku senang karena dia begitu mengkhawatirkan aku. Terima kasih, Rukia.

P.S: Malamnya, Rukia segera datang ke rumahku sambil membawa Jeruk dan Pisang. Terkesan aku sakit parah. Tapi ya sudahlah.

**16 Januari 2008**

Ya ampun! Kukira hilang kemana buku diariku ini! Rupanya aku meninggalkannya saat pulang ke Karakura (kampung halaman)! Akhirnya aku bisa mengisi lembar-lembar buku yang masih kosong ini. Yah, kemarin keluargaku dan keluarga Rukia bersama-sama pariwisata ke taman bermain dan taman keluarga. Kami jalan-jalan ke semua tempat. Lucunya, begitu melihat kandang kelinci, mata Rukia berbinar-binar (aslinya, Erika ngeliat kandang kucing). Tapi saat kami semua masuk rumah hantu, Dark Rukia keluar! Alhasil aku cuma bisa berharap, semoga orang-orang yang menjadi hantu itu masih sehat esok harinya. Semoga rumah hantu ini masih berdiri tegak sampai besok dibuka lagi.

**14 Februari 2008**

Hari ini ulang tahunku. Iya, ultahku! Tepat di hari Valentine, bukan? Semua siswi di sekolahku memberikan cokelat. Aku pun mau tidak mau menerimanya, katanya penolakan di hari Valentine akan membuat gadis bunuh diri. Dan tentu saja aku tidak mau jadi korban hantu gentayangan.

Saat aku datang ke rumah Rukia. Ia tidak memperbolehkanku masuk dan menyuruhku pulang. Teganya. Apa dia sedang bad mood, ya? Akhirnya dengan kecewa, aku pun pulang ke rumah. Sampai di rumah, para pembantuku membentuk jalan dari ruang utama menuju tangga lantai dua. Aku dilarang mendekati ruangan daerah dekat dapur. Sebenarnya ada apa sih! Terpaksa aku menuruti mereka dan segera menuju lantai dua. Saat sampai di kamar, terdapat lonceng untuk memanggil pelayanku jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu.

SAMPAI SEGININYA AKU TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN KE DAPUR SAMPAI MEMBERIKU LONCENG?

Parah sekali. Ya sudahlah, aku pun menyalakan komputer dan membuka Friendster dengan nama samaran "KuroChigo Berry" (Aslinya JuliVin Nardo –ini rahasia, ya-). Setelah mengobrol sebentar, aku beralih pada blog. Bosan mengupload foto, aku mencari video lucu di Youtube. Bosan lagi, akhirnya aku mematikan komputer lalu tidur.

Malamnya, aku pergi ke rumah Rukia. Sempat terpikir olehku, kenapa ibu dan ayah tidak ada di rumah. Pembantu-pembantuku juga sudah memperbolehkan aku pergi ke dapur. Tapi di dapur tidak ada apa-apa! Lho, jadi alasan aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dapur tadi siang karena hal apa? Aku tak habis pikir.

Sampai di rumah Rukia, hanya ada satu ruangan yang terlihat terang, tapi ruangan lainnya gelap. Aku yakin ada orang di rumahnya, jadi aku tetap masuk. Saat aku membuka pintu rumahnya, pintu itu tidak dikunci! Tiba-tiba…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAY!"

Bunyi tepuk tangan menyambutku yang baru masuk ke rumah itu. Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Ada poster besar bertuliskan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO'. Aku yang masih terpana melihat ibu mendekatiku sambil membawa chocolate cake dengan lilin angka 15 yang apinya telah menyala. Aku pun meniupnya sesuai nyanyian yang mengalun dari mulut semua orang disana. Lalu Rukia mendekatiku sambil menyerahkan sebuah cokelat berbentuk hati. Honey chocolate (cokelat untuk orang yang disukai)! Terdapat krim vanilla bertuliskan 'For My Dearest birthday'. Aku pun tersenyum senang dan langsung memakannya.

"Enak dan manis seperti yang membuatnya." Godaku.

"Dasar gombal!" Ucapnya sambil tertawa. Aku pun mencium keningnya dan orang-orang menyoraki kami berdua. Tiba saatnya potong kue. Potongan pertama untuk ayah dan ibu, kedua untuk Karin dan Yuzu, ketiga? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rukia! Sungguh, aku senang sekali hari itu.

**30 April 2008**

"Kau harus hati-hati. Rukia saat ini sedang dekat dengan kakak kelasnya di sekolahnya yang baru. Namanya Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Itulah yang kudengar dari Byakuya tentang Rukia. Sesaat aku mencoba memastikan bahwa mereka hanya teman. Tapi aku tidak bisa memungkiri, aku cemburu.

**22 Agustus 2009**

Rukia berkata, "Aku benci pada teman sekelasku. Orangnya sangat menyebalkan. Namanya Renji Abarai."

Aku hanya diam saja. Rukia memang suka membenci orang tanpa alasan umum. Selalu saja alasan khusus. Tapi dalam hati aku berpikir, "Pastinya kau tidak membenci Hitsugaya kan, Rukia?"

Tapi menyadari aku yang menjadi terpuruk karena hanya gara-gara itu, aku mencoba tegar.

**27 Desember 2009**

'_Our story ends in this month_' (maaf, Erika copas dari status teman Erika XP). Ya, itulah kata yang cocok menggambarkan hubunganku dengan Rukia. Dugaanku bahwa Rukia menyukai Hitsugaya benar, dan dengan alasan tak mau menyakiti hatiku lebih dari ini, ia meminta putus denganku. Aku sedih.

Seandainya kami seumur, aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Rukia.

Tapi jika sesuatu telah terjadi, tidak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti semula. Aku pun memutuskan kembali ke kampung halamanku, kota Karakura.

**21 Januari 2010**

Baru saja membuka mata, aku merasakan kepalaku sangat sakit. Oh, aku ingat. Beberapa ahri yang lalu aku pergi membeli sesuatu saat hujan, dan saat menyebrang ada truk yang menerebos lampu merah lalu menabrakku. Pantas, aku berada di ruangan serba putih dengan masker oksigen, selang infuse, dan peralatan medis lainnya. Aku merasakannya. Aku mengetahuinya. Hidupku takkan lama lagi.

"Karin tolong hubungi Rukia. Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

Karin pun menelepon Rukia dan kebetulan, Rukialah yang mengangkatnya. Kami mengobrol sebentar.

"Rukia, tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?" Tanyaku penuh harap.

Rukia tidak langsung menjawab, "Maaf Ichigo. Aku ada perlu, sudah ya. Daaah."

Dia menolakku. Ya, dia menolakku. Dia pun memutuskan telepon tanpa menjawab. Payah sekali aku. Aku pun berharap, jika tuhan berkehendak lain, aku ingin mencari gadis yang setara Rukia. Jika tanganku bahkan tak bisa lagi menulis diari ini, tolong seseorang teruskan harapannya disini. Jika aku mendapat kesempatan hidup lebih lama, aku ingin main ke semua tempat. Aku ingin belajar sampai bisa dapat beasiswa kuliah di luar ngeri, setelah itu aku akan mencari pacar (haha), setelah itu… setelah itu, aku…

**-21 Januari 2010, Ichigo Kurosaki meninggal dunia-**

"**Aku ada disini bila kau memintanya. **

**Dan aku akan pergi bila kau tidak memintanya."**

**END**

Begitulah! Ya… gitu deh. RnR ya!


End file.
